


A real imaginary friend

by Staymona55



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Crazy, F/M, Imaginary Friends, Kidnapping, Loving Lucifer (Supernatural), Mental Health Issues, Sweet Lucifer (Supernatural), Torture, Wing Kink, evil Micheal, possibly other trigger warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55
Summary: reader meets lucifer as a child and believes him to be imaginary seeking help to stop seeing him years later she meets the devil finding out hes real and her soulmateMicheal wants to use reader to make Lucifer fight





	1. childhood

Lucifer sat in the park overlooking the trees in the canyon below him, it was his day on earth. Once every 10 years God allowed his fallen son to walk the earth and create a form of natural disaster, God saying its the best way to even out the world’s population. Lucifer sat thinking maybe this trip he could set of a volcano, he hadn’t done that since Pompeii and in his eyes the classics always were the best. His thoughts were broken by a young child’s voice “excuse me mister are you an angel?” she asked. Lucifer turned around to see the child no older than 5 stood looking up at him. Lucifer frowned at the human who dared speak to him “and why would you ask such a question?” he said trying to sound intimidating. Her eyes went to the space behind his back “because you have angel wings silly” she laughed. Lucifer knew she could see them, there had always been something about human children how they could see things human adults couldn’t. Angel wings was one of them, he stepped closer an evil smirk across his lips. 

“oh father you think that a sweet child seeing my wings will make me like mankind you’re mistaken” he muttered. He reached his hand to the child all plans of killing her to prove his point. As his fingers touched her face, Lucifer sensed his grace in her, a small amount of it woven into her soul. He held his touch longer feeling a binding begin with her soul. He saw all her memories, a lot of them unpleasant for a child so young to have. He also felt her pain, joy, love she felt in those moments. When he pulled back he looked at her, she smiled up at him so innocently. “yes child I am an angel. I’m actually archangel my name is Lucifer. What’s yours?” he told her. “I’m y/n y/l/n, pleased to meet you” she smiled so innocently. “so y/n where is your mum?” he asked looking around, the child put her head down “my mummy is gone, daddy says a bad man with black eyes hurt her and she went to heaven” y/n sadly said not looking at Lucifer. “And where’s your dad?” he asked. This time the girl tensed up “he’s at work, I woke up in the car and he still isn’t back, I know I’m not allowed to leave the car but I saw you and your wings I wanted to say hello” she said finally looking into his ice blue eyes. “well it looks like we’re both rule breakers” he said. 

He slightly nudged her pulling his forked tongue at her with a playful expression. The girl laughed “that’s funny” she giggled but before Lucifer could answer they heard a man shouting her name. “oh no I have to go” she said almost scared running away from Lucifer. He frowned as the man grabbed her arm roughly dragging her back to their car. He reminded Lucifer why he despised humanity. 

A few days later Lucifer was locked back in hell, he sat back on his throne thinking of the child, why did his father mix his grace with a child, what plan was his father trying to play. Closing his eyes he saw her sleeping in a motel couch her father in the only bed the room had. At first Lucifer wasn’t sure what was happening, opening his eyes he saw himself still on his throne in the cage. Closing his eyes again he could see her, small tiny curled up without a blanket to protect her from the cold night air. He sighed walking closer to her. When he touched her shoulder, she jumped up awake looking into his ice blue eyes. “Lucifer?” she questioned in a jumpy voice mixed with sleep. 

“Hello little Angel” he said still unsure about how she was seeing him when he’s in the cage. “How did you get in here?” she asked rubbing her eyes trying to look at the door and her dad’s salt safety measures. “I’m still figuring that out little one. Although i don’t think i’m actually here” he said looking around the room. “you have to be here I can see you and talk to you” you laughed. “where I’m from things aren’t always straightforward and I think this is one of those times” he said unsure how to tell a 5 year old he’s really trapped in hell.Your father sat up in his bed, looking over at you confused. “Who are you talking to?” he asked looking round the room. Lucifer watched as her father looked right through him “Lucifer the angel daddy” she said pointing at Lucifer. Her father growled getting out the bed, “I have already told you Lucifer is the devil and doesn’t exist” he said standing over you. Lucifer laughed “The devil’s greatest trick is to convince you he doesn’t exist” he muttered, making you laugh. Your father looked around to see what made you laugh, you could see he was getting angrier by the minute. “I don’t think he can see me y/n. Tell him it was a dream and lay back down” Lucifer told her.

After watching her fall back asleep, he watched her father get up and open a bottle of beer,heading to the table to clean his weapons. It was clear he was a hunter, y/n lived the hard life of a hunters child. Not once did y/n father put her in the now unused bed or cover her with a blanket. When he closed his eyes he was back in hell, the sound of screaming in his ears as his demons looked up at him for orders. He went back to his role as the leader of hell, still unsure what had happened how he’d seen and spoken to y/n. Maybe it had something to do with their shared grace or the connection/bond he felt when he touched her. The next time you’d seen Lucifer a week later, your father had been on a hunt. Lucifer was annoyed how your father would leave a child of 5 alone for the weekend.

He watched how you acted older than you were, making your own food, getting yourself ready for school or whatever other jobs your father had set out for you. Soon he started to keep you company when you were alone. Playing games and watching movies. Some nights he tell you stories when you went to bed, all about heaven before his fall, then about how his father cast him out to hell. Other stories about his fight with Michael and how he was now the true ruler of hell after making a deal with his father, how one day he would return to heaven. Lucifer found out he had some power here too, he could put any tv show you wanted on with a snap of his fingers, or cause a little mayhem like when a hotel maid shouted at you for leaving the tap on in the bathroom. When she went to clean it, Lucifer snapped his fingers bursting the pipe. All his tricks look like coincidence to everyone else but you know it was really him. He’d become your best friend. Your father didn’t believe you, saying it was an imaginary friend you named after the devil. Lucifer’s quote played in your head every time your father said he wasn’t real ‘the devils biggest trick is to convince you he didn’t exist’ but soon everyone started to tell you he wasn’t really, the older you got the more people would call you crazy for talking to yourself, not being able to see Lucifer by your side. 

Now aged 13,You had started a new school, the fourth one this year. You hated it always being the new kid, all the questions about yourself, retelling the same practised lies over and over. You never made friends. A few days into your first week, you had seen Lucifer standing by the gate “have fun” he said in a mocking tone as you walked passed him. You rolled your eyes sending him a smirk. The classes were boring and at lunch you walked around the school grounds finding a quiet and isolated place to think. “You look like you could use the company” a familiar voice said. Turning round you see Lucifer sat on a large rock holding his arms out. You smiled and ran to him, wrapping your arms around his cold body. When he pushed back you sat next to him, “so why are you here alone when you could be making friends?” he asked. You told Lucifer about how your father would be finished with his latest case and drag you to another state and another school before you had time to make a friend so you didn’t see the point in trying. He smiled putting his arm around you “well at least you have me, the angel and devil on your shoulder wherever you go” he joked. You smiled at the joke referring to then you were a little younger watching cartoons and the angel and devil sketch on tom and Jerry, how he would say it’s him. 

Your happy moment with Lucifer had been stopped by a loud girls voice “i told you the new girl was a freak!” she called, looking up you could see 3 girls and a boy a few feet away from you getting closer. You went to walk away but they spaced out blocking your path, looking around you couldn’t see Lucifer anymore too. “So crazy girl what were the voices saying telling you, your a freak with no friends, we heard you don’t try and deny it” they said. Looking around for an escape you see Lucifer now behind the leader of the group of bullies. He held a mischievous grin as he went to click his fingers “Lucifer! Don’t!” you shouted looking past the group at him. 

Their head all turned around seeing nobody. They looked back at you laughing one of them pushed you to the ground as they walked off.”you should have let me teach them a lesson y/n” he said.Picking yourself up you shook your head at him, “this is your fault! I’m the freak with the invisible non-real friend and i wonder why people think i’m weird” you whisper no longer afraid someone else will hear you. Lucifer looks at you annoyed “well that’s because no one is special like you” he says holding out his hand. You don’t take it instead you walk past heading to your next class. For the rest of the day you ignored Lucifer trying to shut him out when he tried to get your attention. 

The rest of the day you heard muttering about you, the story of the crazy new girl who talks to her imaginary friend spread like wildfire. You stood by your lockers hearing the latest Chinese whisper. You couldn’t help the tears falling down your face, when you got outside you had to pass a group of students. They stood by the wall smoking watching you, “don’t walk past us freak we don’t what to breath your crazy air” someone said. You looked at the ground about to carry on walking when she screamed. Her long lose hair had caught fire, Lucifer stood by a tree, a satisfied smile on his face as he watched the girl and her friends put out her hair. The school said it was a result of too much hair spray and smoking was what caused the fire, the girl and her friend blamed you, you however knew the truth about what really started the flaming hairball. When you got home you told Lucifer you couldn’t do this anymore you needed him to go you were too old for him now and he was making your life harder more than better. 

It was true he was, often you’d been caught by your father talking to him which earned you a smack or by members of the public who frowned at you. In school Lucifer offered to help you with your homework telling you the real story of the bible when your work got marked your father was called into school and it had been suggested you see a doctor when you told them Lucifer told you to write it and it was all the truth. Another time kids in a different school had been bullying you, this time over your home at the motel. Saying your clothes were cheap, Lucifer didn’t like it and snapped his fingers. The other students clothes turned into bin bags. Another time a boy had asked you out but laughed at you when you said yes saying he’d never date someone like you! Lucifer tied his shoes together at the top of the stairs and watched with an evil smirk as the boy fell down the stairs. The school kids started calling you a witch or said you pushed him down the stairs,making you need to change schools again. 

Yes, he’d try to protect you from the hideous humans in his words. But he had made your life harder at the same time and now you needed to grow up and move on. You both argued about it Lucifer telling you he’d never leave his soulmate, his only way out of hell and the cage even if he’d never tell you what that meant. In the end you won and he left storming out the door like an angry child blowing all the lights as he left. Your father walked in near the end of your argument with you invisible friend, when the lights blow he dragged you out the motel straight to a doctor. He didn’t believe that Lucifer blew the lights blaming the old electrics in the motel but what he did see was you arguing with yourself in the room and that need to be treated. 

You spent a long in a heath spa like retreat, well that was the nice way of saying a mental health camp for teens. Spending hours with a therapist talking about your life, well telling the repeated lies about your life. The doctor told you Lucifer was Imaginary, someone your mind created because your father’s job moving around the country not having chance to make a real friend, he explained in depth valid reasons for why he appears to you, added to the stress of the life of a hunter’s daughter and the long nights alone, you didn’t tell anyone about, started to believe what the doctor was telling you someone your mind created because your life on the road, over the weekend they gave you a mix of pills each time Lucifer would try to worn you not to listen to them or take drugs you didn’t need. You looked at him taking the pills pushing him out letting yourself he’s not real, soon he left. Your life moved on without ever seeing your fallen angel again. After nearly a year of not seeing Lucifer the doctors allowed you to leave just before your 15th birthday. 

Lucifer stood hidden watching you pack your bags into your father’s car. One day he’d be out the cage and have you back, prove to you and everyone else he’s real. One day he’d be free and have you as his again. Closing his eyes he found himself back in hell a mindless demon looking up to him vowing to get him out the cage. Lucifer smiled thinking soon he’d have her back.


	2. he's real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ten years later reader sees lucifer again  
> how will you react finding out he's real

A couple of years later and you had lost your father to a pack of vamps. That’s when you met Sam and Dean Winchester, the brothers famous in the hunting world and also friends of your fathers, after he’d saved John Winchester’s life a few years ago. Dean had shown you part of John journal about your father and their hunt together. After finding out you had nowhere to go now your father was dead, they offered to take you to the only person you your father told you to go to if he ever died or got arrested. All you really knew as family a man called Bobby singer. You found out they also knew Bobby, you went to live with with Bobby but soon enough you joined the boys on the road saving people, hunting things the family business as they would say. Over the years you had stopped ghosts, werewolves, a zombie school girl and even dick roman but this last case had to have been the strangest bringing back some happy yet sad memories.

The case was a curse making the local children’s imaginary friends come to life killing mean people in the child’s life. One kid’s uncle had smacked her resulting in a giant care bear-hugging him to death. While a few streets away a boy’s big sister had been attacked and left in the hospital when his imaginary dinosaur had bitten her arm. You followed Dean into the hospital as the local sheriff spoke “you wanted weird, this is the weirdest thing I’ve ever heard” he said as you rounded the corridor.

a young boy about 10 stood crying and shouting “it was Rex, he hurt Ashley. It’s my fault for making him real. You have to believe me my dinosaur did it” the kid said to on officer who clearly didn’t b a word the boy said. You looked at the sheriff “may we talk to him alone?“you asked. The sheriff agreed telling his officers to get some coffee.

you told him you believed his story and asked how it happened. The boy told you his imaginary friend did after his sister pushed him and he hurt his arm, you then asked how his dinosaur friend became real. The boy told you the new lady had him made him real with a magic spell.

You sam and dean went to the lady’s house looking for the cause of the curse. It had been a long night and a lot harder to kill the witch.

The 7ft care bear went after sam, throwing him around the room like a ragdoll, while dean faced the t-rex half his size. Taking your chance you ran to find and kill the witch, in one of the rooms a little girl sat on the bed. “Hi” you whispered to her “come with me I’ll get you back home safe,” you told her with a gentle smile. As you stepped closer she screamed and a giant ballerina kicked you in the face sending you back out the door. When you went back inside the girl was gone now a woman in her 30s stood smiling as the ballerina started to move on her toes towards you, like a dance. This time you expected the high kick, grabbing her ankle in one hand end bringing your elbow down on her kneecap with a sickening crunch. You heard the witch mumbling something but before she could finish dean shot her over your shoulder. When you went to find Sam he was tied to a table, a heart placed on his stomach with two stitches already sewn in.

after getting sam off the table and back on the road you and Dean had been teasing sam about him almost becoming a carebear. “Hey, it could have been worse,” you tell them. Sam looks at you his eyes asking how. “It could have been my childhood imaginary friend, the archangel Lucifer” you laughed. Sam and Dean looked at each other but didn’t speak, then at you “hey don’t get all wary it was imaginary remember” you say settling back into the seat for the long ride back to the bunker.

It was a solid 15 hours drive back, the three of you took shifts in driving to get back faster. You had driven the last few miles while Sam slept in the back and dean sat next to you. As you parked baby in the bunkers garage Dean woke Sammy up as Castiel appeared. “Dean it’s important I talk with you and Sam right away,” he said, “what’s up Cas?” Dean said heading to get the bags from the boot. “it’s something I think we should talk about alone” Cas said low but looking at you.

Dean was about to tell Cas he could say anything in front of you, but you stopped him “I don’t care it means I get the shower first” you said walking out the garage. Cas had always been suspicious of you without reason, he’d never get too close to you and refused to touch you unless you count the once he’d healed you, even then he was wary of the action. By now you’d gotten used to the idea he didn’t like you very much and just let it go over your head.

Dean looked up at Cas annoyed “seriously dude! What’s your problem with y/n she’s family.” Cas didn’t answer deans question only looked at Sam “Lucifer is back” was all he said. Dean had forgotten about yelling over y/n and looked at the angel with his mouth open. Sam who now looked wide awake and pale said: “how did he get out?” Cas took a breath “my father let him out after Michael broke out” Dean stepped forward “then we put them back how do we do it Cas?” he said looking at his friend. Cas couldn’t look at dean “we don’t this is father’s will” was all he said. Dean’s face turned red in anger as he was about to verbally rip Cas a new one.

“Boy’s…” a voice came from the doorway making the 3 men look up, “if you’re going to talk and plot about me behind my back remember I’m still an angel I can hear you” he smirked, before looking right at Sam “missed me, bunk buddy” he teased. The Winchesters readied themselves in a fighting stance ready to attack the devil.

Before anyone could move Chuck appeared he explained to the brothers how they would need Lucifer to face Michael now he was and not listening to Chuck. He wanted to start another apocalypse. Chuck also said Lucifer needs to be at the bunker, reasons he wouldn’t give only saying it’s his work and word and must be done. Sam finally agreed after Chuck had told Sam, Lucifer was trapped in nicks vessel and couldn’t use Sam, “have faith in me Sam” Chuck said knowing Sam always had faith. Dean however still didn’t like the idea of the devil under his roof but agreed to it anyway.

Soon your shower was over, feeling refreshed and in your pajamas, you walked through the bunker to grab some food. At the war room door, you stopped your eyes feel to the sandy blonde guy stood leaning against the wall behind dean. You blinked a few times looking at Lucifer thinking this can’t be real. “Er, guys I think I might be cursed,” you say not taking your eyes from Lucifer, who is now smirking at you. Sam and Dean both look at you with confusion “remember how I told my imaginary friend was a fallen angel, the one I said didn’t exist well he’s stood right there” you say not sure what to do, knowing how crazy you must sound.

Lucifer stepped forward pulling his tongue at you “the devil’s greatest trick is to convince you he don’t exist” Lucifer smiled. Sam and Dean looked at him, dean telling him to shut up and stay away from you. Sam looked at the confusion on your face “you know him?” he asked. You didn’t answer still with your eyes fixed on Lucifer. In ten years he hadn’t changed, his forked tongue poking out of his lips when you first saw him like always, it was Dean moving closer that made you aware you weren’t alone.

“you can see him,” you ask calmly as you could while your heart was beating its way out of your chest. “yes, of course, I can! I wish I didn’t have to see him ever again but yes y/n I can see him, why wouldn’t I?” Dean said looking at you worried. Looking back at Lucifer who was smiling holding his arms out for you to run into like you did as a child, you whispered low almost to yourself “you’re real” before running out and down the hall to your own room.

Slamming the door behind you, you could feel yourself starting to hyperventilate “he’s real, he’s really real” you repeated to yourself in your head. Everything you’d believed to be fake was real. It felt like the room was spinning and you couldn’t catch your breath, sitting down on the bed you tried to calm yourself down but it only made you worse.

Outside Sam and Dean turned to Lucifer waiting for answers. Lucifer looked sad by your reaction, part of him was hoping you’d run open arms to him like the 10-year-old you used to do. “what the hell did you do to her” Dean’s voice boomed across the room, he’d never seen y/n look or act like that before. Lucifer sighed about to tell the Winchesters that he’d never had and never will harm y/n when something felt wrong, he didn’t know what it was only it was something bad and to do with y/n.

He rushed past Sam ignoring Dean’s calls and headed straight for your door. Inside Lucifer saw you sat on the edge of the bed, your head between your knees hyperventilation. He ran and dropped to his knees in front of you “Hey little angel, calm down. Breath with me y/n” he said his voice soft and sweet, something nether Winchester had heard in his voice before. He almost sounded human. He grabbed your hand holding it to his chest, you could feel his heart beating calm through your palm his other hand held your face making you look at him. “y/n!” he said sternly, this time you looked into his eyes. “Breath with me angel,” he said again using a softer tone than he did when he said your name, now you tried to match his breaths.

A few minutes later your breathing had to go back to a normal pace. Sam and Dean watched confused as they looked at Lucifer calm you, both waiting for him to turn and try to hurt you. Instead, he brought you into his chest humming softly. Within minutes you’d fallen asleep in his arms too tired to argue if it was real or not, deep down you’d missed his touch.

Lucifer laid you in your bed pulling the cover over you, moving your hair from your face. Dean coughed moving closer to the bed, Lucifer look at him, his eyes screaming with warning and anger “you wake her and you’ll be waking up in the cage” he growled pushing them out the room. Sam and Dean looked at each other unsure if the should ask Lucifer about what just happened. Sam shook his head no as Lucifer went back to the war room, they followed him in. he sat in the chair his feet on the table looking at the ceiling, “well Michael isn’t going to find himself” he called out feeling the Winchesters eyes on him. They gave him an eye roll going to the books they had on angels to find the archangel.

You woke alone, feeling weird. Had it all been a dream? Had thinking about Lucifer made him show in your subconscious. You got up looking for the boys you found them in the library as usual. Sam took his normal position sat at the far desk, one elbow on the table, resting his head on his fist while he reads the book in front of him. Dean on the other desk sat hunch forward, his eyes were red from hours of reading. In the corner of the room sat Lucifer in a chair his feet on the table as he played a game with string around his fingers. “sleeping beauty is awake now” he said not looking up at you.

Sam and Dean both looked up from there books at you “morning y/n” Dean called sitting up straight like Sam was doing “how you feeling today?” he asked. You shrugged your shoulders “morning boys! I’ll get back to you on that” you say trying not to look at Lucifer who is now lifting his arm to wave at you. Like an instant reaction, you wiggle your fingers by your side, the same way you did when you were little. When you were in a room full of people who couldn’t see him, it was the only way you could show him you could back then, a type small innocent wave. Only now it took all your strength not to lift your arm from your side.

You walked next to Sam looking over his shoulder “anyway, what are we researching?” you asked wanting to talk about anything other than you or Lucifer. Sam looked at dean having one of their silent eyeball conversations before Dean spoke up “looking for Michael” he said, “yes, seems like my brother is creating an army to send me back to the pits of hell” Lucifer said. You took a breath turning your attention back to Sam “so how you getting on with it any ideas yet?” you asked trying to ignore Lucifer. Even if he was really real, your brain was still struggling to understand others could see him now. “Cas has gone to look at a crime scene near Atlanta we think Michael was there and killed another angel. Other than that we have nothing” Dean said.

Lucifer stood up but turned your back to him blocking him out. “I know what you’re trying to do y/n. It’s not going to work I’m here you can’t shut me out anymore” he said reaching out to touch your shoulder but decided against it bringing his arm back to his side. You closed your eyes squeezing your fists, so your fingernails dug into your palms leaving crescent marks. Something you used to do as a teenager to make him disappear for a few hours. Turning back around you opened your eyes looking at Dean “so if we have nothing that’s the plan” you ask the oldest Winchester. Lucifer growls stomping his way out the library heading to his given room. Pinching the bridge of your nose, you release a breath you didn’t know you were holding. You could see the questions on the Winchesters faces not wanting to answer them you went to make coffee avoiding all three men in the bunker.

You kept ignoring Lucifer for the rest of the day and most of the next, the tension in the bunker was almost at boiling point. It was getting harder to blank Lucifer, who was getting more annoyed the longer you refused to speak to him. Sam and Dean didn’t know what to do or say and couldn’t handle the building pressure. “we’re gonna get some food to want anything y/n” Dean asked grabbing Sam by the shirt pulling him out the bunker.

They left you alone with Lucifer, he smiled at you hoping now you were alone you’d talk to him. “will you speak now it’s us two” he said. To his annoyance, you sat back down continuing to read as before, not even returning a smile back to him. Ten minutes had passed of deadly silence, Lucifer watched as you read from one book looking to another then writing something down. You sighed in frustration putting your hands over your face, you hated translating Enochian.

You didn’t see Lucifer stand or come next to you until he slid the book away from you, closer to himself so he could see it. “you know if you asked you could have had this translated by now” he said in a smug tone. “shut up!” you mumbled from under your hands, peeking through your fingers to see him. Lucifer put his hand on his chest with a large mocking smile “she said shut up to me” he said making you drop your hands looking at him not too impressed. “but really I can help you with this after all it is my language” he said pointing at the book. When you didn’t answer he rolled his eyes taking a pen off the table, a few minutes later he put the note and book back in front of you. The whole passage written out in English, it took him a few minutes for what would have taken you the best part of 2 hours. You watched him walk back to his seat not saying a word to you. “thanks” you mumble but it was loud enough for him to hear. He gave you a soft smile as he sat down.

You kept looking up at him over the next half an hour. You felt guilty about the way you had treated him over the last two days and back when you were fourteen. He didn’t look back but the smug smirk he held, gave you the impression he knew you were stirring. It was the first time since he’d been back you’d truly looked at him. His sandy blonde hair looked ruffled, spiked and perfect, his short stubble coated his strong jawline, his blue eyes were so light they almost glowed. For the first time, you truly saw how beautiful the angel turned devil truly was.

Trying to push the thought to the back of your mind, you yawned standing up “you want a coffee” you say stretching. Lucifer looks at you confused but nods “yes that would be nice” he said, Lucifer didn’t drink coffee, actually, he never drank anything at all but if you’re offering him a way in he wasn’t going to say no. When you came back with the cups Lucifer took his off you, “this a peace offering? Are we friends now?” he said. His works may have been sarcastic but his tone was anything but. Smiling “we never stopped being friends Lucifer,” you say sadly. Lucifer looked at you with a raised eyebrow you knew what he was thinking, “I know I wasn’t very friendly yesterday. I’m sorry” you added fast.

“I’m guessing seeing me again was a bit of a shock” he laughed nervously sitting next to you. “a shock is an understatement, half my life people told me I was crazy and the other half believing I was actually crazy and also lonely. Then yesterday I find out everything real and I’m not actually crazy. Yes shocked is one word for it” you say sipping your coffee.

Lucifer turned to look at you, “you scared me last night, since when did you start having panic attacks?” he asked not caring if he sounded pushy. You looked at swallowing, time to get the hard conversion over with. “they started not long after you left” you said looking down at your feet. “I didn’t leave y/n! You pushed me out, you broke our bond not me!” he said back making you look up at him. “you and everyone else made me believe I was crazy what was meant to do?” you yell at him getting up to walk away.

He grabbed your arm pulling you back to him “I shouldn’t have said that” he said holding you against his chest. “I’m not good at this, saying sorry, feeling empathy for others. Feeling or thinking about anyone else but myself” he said still holding you, feeling the bond between you build again.

You nodded understanding but didn’t know what to say hoping your action was enough, Lucifer seemed to understand smiling letting you go. You both sat back in the library still not doing research but talking about everything that had happened over the last ten years. He told you how after your bond broke he’d managed to talk a demon to help him break the seals to escape. That he tried to find you make you understand he was real but when he found you with a man looking happy in his arms, Lucifer’s sister a supporter of the war had convinced him the only way to win you would be to win the war against Michael and prove to you how powerful he was. He then told you how Sam and Dean had trapped him and Michael in the cage when they went to war, or start an apocalypse as humans would call it. About how he and Michael fought every day in the cage tearing chunks out of each other mentally and physically. You never knew the devil could hurt but the watery look in his eyes you could see the tears forming as he spoke.

You told him how after he went you’d never felt so alone, you’re words were sanity has a price loneliness. That school got harder without him and that often started a panic attack or nights alone hearing noises worried about what could be after you. You then went on to tell him how your father forced you into hunting when you turned 15. That he’d used you more than once as bait to flush out nests of vampires or packs of werewolves. How the guy Lucifer had seen you with was actually a mark, a con for you to get money on the road when your father lost his in a pool or card game. You would tell a sob sorry making them feel sorry for you and handed you their money, the rare occasion you would rob a drunk obnoxious man who you always believed deserved it. How on once case your father was killed and if it hadn’t been for the Winchesters showing up you’d be dead too. That since then you’d been an unofficial Winchester after they found out who your father was, and that bobby singer called you family so they did too and here you were living in the bunker with your new family.

By the time Sam and Dean came back you had tear marks down your face but was smiling in a way neither brother had seen before, the sound of Lucifer laughing sent a chill down Sam’s spine. Dean put the bags of food on the table interrupting the joke you and Lucifer were sharing. “where did you to go, to butcher a cow and the burger from scratch” you laughed. Lucifers smirk growing by the second. “Sam wanted some healthy organic shit 3 miles away” dean moaned handing out everyone’s food.

Over the next few days you and Lucifer grow closer, after getting dry and wrapping yourself in a robe, you walked out expecting to see him sitting on your bed like you did every morning you got out the shower. When he wasn’t there you got dressed looking around the bunker for him. You found him in his room, you gasped seeing him shirtless his wings spread across the room. Lucifer looked up at you “don’t think I’ve seen them since I was five” you say, still in awe at them the same way your were when you were 5. “the first day we met I was actually walking the earth you could see them, when you were the only one to see me I was still locked in hell I couldn’t produce them or make them visible” he told you.

There was a look of embarrassment in his eyes as you gazed over the bent broken feathers. Some looked dead and ash-ridden “what happened to them” you asked before your brain had the chance to stop you. Lucifer didn’t look at you as he answered “years in hell. Damage from Michael. No one to groom them” his voice a mix of anger, shame and sadness. You reached your hand out, your fingertips burly touched the feathers when Lucifer and his wing flinched. You pulled your arm back mumbling sorry heading for the door.

You felt so stupid, an angels wings were the most beautiful and intermediate part of who and what they are. Gabriel had told you all about angel wings a few years ago, how it was such a personal thing for an angel, that he’d not shown any human his wings before. You didn’t even ask like an ignorant child you had reached out and just touched them. You were almost at the door, your shame building when Lucifer called your name. Turning to face him, you couldn’t meet his eyes afraid to see the anger in them you expected to see. “don’t go, please it’s been so long since someone touched my wings” he said low. You looked up at him seeing a desperation in his eyes you’d never seen before. Lucifer saw your hesitation and grabbed your hand pulling it back towards his wing.

His feathers felt softer than anything you’d touched before. Lucifer closed his eyes humming at the feeling, it was like the best massage he could imagine. Without realizing it, you’d started grooming his wings removing the dead one and straightening the bent ones. Lucifer had become a moaning mess on the bed, each time you pull or smoothed a feather he let out another groan this time your name it almost sexual and lustful. Each sound made you blush yet you wanted to hear more of them. Once you finished the back you moved around to his face him working on the front side of his wings.

Lucifer’s hands came to your waist, you froze looking at him “don’t stop” he said not opening his eyes. You continue to run your fingers through the white wings, Lucifer’s hands have started massaging your hips gently. As you worked for one wing to the next, he pulled you closer. His hands moved under your t-shirt still rubbing small circles into your lower back. His head fell to your shoulder as he whispers something more to himself but he’s that close to your ear you still hear him. His words were in Enochian the only English you understood were the words little angel, his nickname for you.

You finished grooming his wings pulling your arm back, Lucifer’s hands stayed on your hips. He stirred into your eyes moving his face closer to yours, his slowness in giving you an out if you wanted to take it, but you didn’t. You lifted up on your toes meeting his lips in a gentle kiss. Lucifer pulled back looking for any doubt or regret in your eyes, you put one hand on his chest and the other on his cheek pulling him back for another kiss. Lucifer moved and laid you down on the bed kissing along your neck again he mumbled something that sounded like angel making you laugh.

He looked up fast thinking he’d done something wrong “what?” he asked. “You keep calling me angel? You did when I was little too, why?” you asked. “do you remember me telling you, you have the grace of an angel?” he said laying next to you holding you in his arms. You nodded yes vaguely remembering the conversation when you were 6. “well the full version is when my father created you, not humans but you personally he mixed in a little bit of an angels grace. It’s how we find our mates, they have traces of angel grace in them. Your soul shares my grace, making you in my eyes part Angel, my little angel” he said kissing you again. The kiss turned more heated as lucifer pulled you onto his chest holding you against him his wings wrapped around you.

Within a month you and Lucifer were inseparable. You went on a hunt (whether it was alone or with the boy’s) he would go with you. If you went on a shopping run or out on a day off he’d accompany you. Even of a night when you slept, he would hold you in his arms, keeping watch over you. Sam didn’t mind you kept Lucifer away from him, Dean however never liked Lucifer being there from the start and now he was watching his best friend fall for the devil. He wanted nothing more than send both Michael and Lucifer back to the cage, have everything back how it was you, him and Sam, occasionally Cas when he’d drop by.

Lucifer had gone with you to the store, your supplies were running low in the bunker and you enjoyed the time out. You went to the hardware store first, getting bags of rock salt, a few silver items to be melted down. Dean needed parts for the Impala too so you said you’d pick them up for him. Next, you went to a grocery store picking up enough food to feed a small army for a month. It was times like this you appreciated Lucifer being there, with his angel strength it meant bags were easier to carry out. You pushed the trolley round looking at pies for dean, Lucifer came up behind you telling you he’d be right back before walking off. You smiled letting him wander off knowing he hated walking around the store bored, being human.

Lucifer quickly walked out of the store his eyes fixed on a woman in a smart suit. As he turned a corner leading to the back of the building he felt hands grab him pushing him against the wall. One look and Lucifer knew the guy who grabbed him was an angel, the woman he was following also an angel. Lucifer smirked as his sister came into view. “our brother is looking for you. brother!” she spat out the second brother in a bitter tone. “great Michael’s groupies” Lucifer said. “Michael has sent us with a message!” she said. Lucifer clicked his fingers sending the angel holding him flying back against the opposite wall. “and what is this message sister?” Lucifer asked.

Both angels looked scared seeing Lucifer’s power, “M.. Michael said to meet him a week from now in Lawrence. Bring your army of demons, it’s time to finally play out your story, it’s time for the apocalypse to begin” she told him. He took a minute slowly looking over the two angels, deliberately taking his time to think over the message. “you can go back to my brother with a message of my own. Tell him there will be no apocalypse, no war. I refuse to play to his or fathers game. I will not be there!” he told them. He let his brother down from the wall, “Lucifer you can’t say no!” he shouted “it’s your destiny” he continued stepping closer to Lucifer. The Archangel turned to face his siblings “I don’t take orders from Michael, and if you had half a brain you wouldn’t either” he said.

The angel stepped forward “we do follow Michael and our orders were to pass along a message but imagine the reward I’d get delivering the devil himself to our glorious brother” he said as he slid an angel blade down his arm. Lucifer raised his eyebrows laughing at his younger sibling “do you really think that’s a good idea” he said with an evil smile his forked tongue sweeping over his lips. The angel walked to Lucifer, his blade held high, “just agree to meet Michael and I won’t have to hurt you” he said almost pleading, not wanting to attack his own brother. “no! I have told you what to say back to Michael let that be the end of this stupid war” Lucifer said back. The other angel didn’t agree running at Lucifer, he moved to the side easy avoiding the attack. He turned grabbing this brother by the throat “my dear sister, you’re smarter than our brother here will you pass along my message?” his tone was dark and malicious.

The small female angel nodded terrified, “good!” he smirked letting go of his brother “actually it only takes one angel to deliver a message” he said wanting to prove a point. Before anyone could blink Lucifer pushed the angel blade deep into his brother’s back until the tip came through his chest. His sister screamed as her brother died by Lucifer’s hands. “now tell Michael what I said like a good little soldier and also tell him if he sends anymore angels after me their deaths will be on his hands. I’m free now that’s how I want to stay.” Lucifer said walking back out the ally to find y/n.

When he was out of sight his sister ran to her dead brother holding his vessel him her arms. Michael stepped into sight putting his arm on her shoulder, “ I’m sorry dear sister but now you see the monster our brother is!” he told her. “why didn’t you just fight him then, our brother died and you just watched when you could have killed Lucifer now?” she asked. “because Lucifer needs to fight, he needs to want to fight to live up to his fate and its not done by jumping him in some car park” Michael said annoyed. “but maybe we can make our brother want to fight, look! ” he said watching Lucifer happily walk to a car with a human girl.


	3. fight until i her get back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael sends his angel to kidnap you on a hunt. will Lucifer give Michael the war he wants or will he lose y/n forever

When Lucifer told you all about Michael’s minions at the store and about how Michael wanted his war had you all on edge. Dean had every possible wording up, Cas was forever looking for traces of his brother’s whereabouts. You couldn’t settle over the next week waiting for Michael’s army to do something. Nothing happened a week went by and there wasn’t a single sign of an angel or any attempt on Lucifer’s life, after he childishly refused to stay in the bunker until Michael was found. Lucifer full of confidence saying Michael had lost his bottle after their sister told him what happened at the store but deep down you knew it wasn’t that easy. Another month went by and everyone started to forget about Michael and move on with life.

You were hunting again, today you had a possible wraith. In an old people’s home in Georgia, an old retired hunter called Dean’s phone looking for help. You headed into the home looking in every mirror hoping for an easy lead. Sam went into the communal room posing as a visitor, while you and dean went to see the manager for jobs.

Yours, a trainee nurse while Dean was posing as a handyman. It took 2 days and you still hadn’t found the monster, yet another body showed up during a night shift making you request nights the next morning. Your first night shift started and you scooped out each staff member finding nothing. Sam and Dean were parked outside neither of them officially allowed in at this time of night. You looked out the window giving them an OK thumbs up signal, letting them know you were safe but still hadn’t found anything.

“miss waters” you heard someone call out your cover name. You smiled at the old woman in the hallway playing the role of your fake job. “what are you doing out of bed at this time of night, Mrs white?” you asked helping her back to her room. Once inside something felt off, the old woman stood up straight raising her arm hitting you in the head. Dazed you get up blinking the stars away pulling out a silver blade. The old woman laughs at you “that’s not going to hurt me stupid girl” she said “well see” you call back slicing her arm.

There was no burning, no screaming expected by a wraith when touched with silver. “what are you?” you asked backing yourself into a corner. “I’m an angel of the lord and my brother Michael wants to meet you,” you said before hitting you again knocking you down. Your head hit a cabinet blood dripped onto the carpet, the angel stood over you smiling as she touched your head knocking you unconscious.

Dean watched the windows, it had been an hour since you’d last looked and he was starting to worry. “she’s a professional she knows how to look after herself and there is only half an hour of her shift left” Sam said trying to reassure both Dean and himself. 40 minutes went by and there still wasn’t any sign of you. Dean got out the car heading to the back of the building, in a rush. Sam followed asking Dean what he planned to do and to think before he acted. Knowing is brother’s shot first policy when someone he cared about was in danger.

Within minutes Dean picked the lock on the back door one he’d used as a service entrance during his fake job. Once inside he and Sam snuck around looking for you. They walked to the window they saw you last not really knowing where to start looking “should we split up?” Sam asked. Before Dean could answer they heard two voices down the hallway getting closer. Dean grabbed Sam dragging him into an open door. happy to find the room dark and empty. Not wanting to be kicked out before finding you.

Sam stood by the door listening out for the people to pass. Dean pulled out his cell and tried calling your phone for the 10th time. A faint buzzing could be heard in the room making both Winchesters look. On the floor was your mobile, a small pool of blood there too. Both boys looked at each other worried, Sam put on the light as Dean noticed a note next to the blood, under the phone. He picked it up feeling sick, he knew this was the reason you were missing and hadn’t checked in. he wondered how long you had been gone for he should have can in soon and maybe he could of saved you. His fingers shook as he opened the folded paper reading the black fancy writing.

Lucifer, you shouldn’t have said no to me! now I have your human! Your Soulmate! I will have my war one way or another! Meet me, fight me and save your girl. Keep me waiting and I’ll make sure she feels my impatience. Michael

Dean handed Sam trying not to be sick, Sam gasped as he read it out loud. “what are we gonna do?” Sam asked. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, “I don’t know Sammy! We give this note to Lucifer and he will kill us both then start an apocalypse. We don’t and y/n Gets beaten and killed. Trust me those dicks are creative when it comes to pain” dean said knowing they were caught between a rock and a hard place. “well we can’t just stand around here, let’s get back to the car and call Cas maybe he can help or he can tell Lucifer what happened” Sam said looking out the door hoping no-one would see them.

Back at the car dean called for Cas, not like he hadn’t been silently calling him since finding Michael’s note. “Cas get your feathery ass down here right now or so help..” dean yelled being cut off by Cas appearing in the back seat “Dean,” he said looking at the Winchesters “I sense urgency and fear. What going on? Where is y/n” Cas asked? Dean had his head in his hands trying to keep a grip on his emotions. Sam looked at Cas handing him the note “your brother took her” he said. Dean couldn’t handle the silence and started baby not knowing where he was driving too he just needed to be moving.

***

You woke feeling groggy, the light hit your eyes bright making you blink several times. The room around you was in a large and exquisite room, with white and gold walls. It reminded you of the best suit in a 5-star hotel. Your mind goes back to what you’re remembered last, being in the home with an angel posing as a wraith. You go to the door trying to open it, to your misery it was locked. You panic looking around all your weapons had been taken from you. Running your hands in your hair you pull out a clip, smiling to yourself. Bending the clip you place it in the lock, “that’s not going to work but points for trying” you hear someone say, making you jump.

Turning around you see a man in his 20s, he had jet black hair with honey brown eyes. Something about him seems familiar, liked you’d seen him before. He also reminded you a little of dean. “so you’re names y/n! And my brother’s new pet” he said it like he was telling you it more than asking. “yes and I’m guessing your Michael” you answer back keeping your body and voice strong. You watched Michael hold himself like a soldier in the army his legs spread shoulder with apart, his arms behind his back. “I am, the archangel Michael to be precise,” he said a hint pride. “so you’re the big brother, right we’ve met now like you wanted hello not exactly a pleasure. now open the door I wanna go home,” you told him. You may have looked and sounded tough and confident but inside your heart raced and stomach twisted and turned in fear.

Michael took a step forward “well I can see why my brother likes you and it’s not just the grace in you, but I can’t let you go, not yet anyway” his voice is cool and calm making your fear grow. “why can’t I leave? where are we?” you asked first hoping to stall long enough to find a way past Michael. “we’re in what Zachariah calls his green room and to answer your other question. Well, I need you to show my brother he can’t run away from his destiny. I’m sure holding his soul mate hostage will push Lucifer into starting an apocalypse just to find you alone” he smirked. “now I’m not a monster like my brother, while you’re here if you behave you stay here until the war is over then you can go home.” Michael started to say.

“behave. You expect me to just sit back and be a good girl after you kill people to lure me out, kidnap me so you can start a war to destroy the world,” you yell  
Michael steps closer to you, anger all over his face “who do you think you’re talking to? I am an archangel the firstborn” he started but you didn’t care for his speech or title.

“You’re not the first archangel I’ve met. You can’t scare me I’ve been tricked by the trickster and came out on top and as a child literally danced with the devil. You really think I’m scared of your choir boy angel threats” you shouted back.

You felt a sharp smack to your face, it hurt like hell but the adrenaline running in your veins you didn’t feel it as bad. Michael hit you another two times until you fell to the floor. “you will obey me and you will hold your tongue in matters you don’t understand” the room around you started to smoke and change. The luxury suit darkened the once golden walls turned into dark gray stone. The tables and artwork had gone, a metal chair was the only item left. The door now steel bars with another room on the other side, Michael transformed the room into a cell, a bed in the corner and a metal chair with chains, another click of his fingers you found yourself chained to the chair. You screamed a mouthful of curses at Michael as he walked out the cell.

***

Cas hadn’t said much on the ride back to their motel. He couldn’t believe Michael would do this, take another angel’s soulmate. One of the few things he did say to the boys, he explained about y/n soul how she’d been made for Lucifer. “This was my father’s plan bringing him to the bunker, so he could meet her again” he also told dean how he’d sensed it the first time he met her, he could feel the grace in her, it was one of the reasons he’d been distant with her. “I’ve never once hated y/n. I just didn’t want to anger Lucifer”

They got to motel all nervous about facing the devil, they decided not to go home just yet. “what if we just don’t tell Lucifer. We can save y/n ourselves” Sam suggests. Dean looks at his brother doubtful “I’d agree with that but how do we even find her. We spend weeks trying to find him the note didn’t even say where Lucifer was meant to go. So I’m guessing he already knows, should we tell him to find out where Michael wants them to meet” Dean argued. “and how many people do you think will die if Lucifer goes after Michael” Sam said back. “so what you suggest leaving y/n with Michael for God knows how long until we find them. You never know what Michael will do to her” dean shouted back. he’d been held by angels before, he knew what Raphael was capable of.

Cas sat on the bed looking at the note, while the brothers argued. Dean turned to him pulling the note out of his hand “your quiet, what’s your opinion?” he asked. “telling Lucifer is going to end in a lot fighting and bloodshed but Michael shouldn’t harm y/n unless provoked or Lucifer doesn’t answer his message” Cas said looking at Dean, Dean made the point you wouldn’t just sit back you’d fight against Michael to get back to the bunker. Making Cas give a nervous look, “give me an hour before you tell Lucifer. I think I can find somebody to help” Cas added before vanishing.

Not even 15 minutes after Cas left Dean started to get restless. Sam knew, he could see dean fidgeting and pacing around the room. “we can’t just sit here we need to do something” Dean said, “look give Cas a chance and if he’s not back in an hour. Well go the bunker and I’ll tell Lucifer myself” Sam said. “tell me what?” Lucifer’s voice came from the door. His eyes glanced around the room “where is my angel” he asked feeling the nerves coming from them. Sam and Dean looked at each other, Sam sighed knowing there was no way they could hide this from him now. “look don’t get mad, but…” Sam said as he walked next to dean pulling the note out of his hands and handing it to Lucifer, not knowing how to tell the devil y/n had been kidnapped.

Lucifer read the note his eyes going red with each line, the air in the room getting colder with his anger. Sam watches Lucifer’s hand scrunch the paper in his fist before the same hand came up hitting the wall leaving a large hole in its wake. “what the bloody hell happened, how could you let this happen! You were meant to be protecting her, have her back isn’t that what you hunters say” he growled through clenched teeth, trying to keep as calm as he possibly could. His body language was anything but calm, his clenched fists shaking at his side, his shoulders tensed and squared.

The look on his face alone was enough to scare any man. Dean swallowed hard “we’re not 100% sure on the what exactly. We were on the hunt y/n got a fake job inside the home and asked for a night shift. She checked in at 5 am with us letting know she was okay but by ten past 6 she was gone. We went in to find her and we found this note. Cas is going to get help or information on Michael’s whereabouts he said give him an hour” dean said holding his hands up, palms facing Lucifer. Lucifer didn’t answer instead his fist hit the wall again this time close to deans head this time he kept his hand in the wall. Lucifer wasn’t in a waiting mood, not when you were in Micheal’s hands. “I’m getting her back, you can either help me or stay out the way! Try and stop me and I will make sure you feel the full treatment hell has to offer when I kill you both” he said the full promise in his voice. Before Dean had a chance to answer Lucifer clicked his fingers and was gone, leaving Sam looking worried at dean a hunt of I told you so in his eyes.

***

You sat in the cell. Michael made around you. Losing track of time you didn’t know how long you’d been in here for. Well it looks like my brother isn’t responding yet, do you think we should give him some motivation” Raphael said. He was Michael’s second in command and more than happy to do his dirty work. In the time you’d been here Raphael had paid you three visits each ending with you in pain from some chronic illness he magicked up or bloody from his grace as he boiled your blood in your body. Raphael painted a sigils on the wall part of you wondered what it was for. “now let’s see if your screaming draws him in shall we” Raphael said coming at you with an angel blade in his hand.

It had been hours, you had stab wounds everywhere each non-fatal but that didn’t mean you weren’t in unbearable pain. You had lost a lot of blood but Raphael would click his fingers and stop the bleeding before you could die from blood loss, however he left each cut and bruise how it was. You closed your eyes picturing Lucifer in your mind, ‘Lucifer help’ you thought over and over as Raphael ran his blade into hip again making you scream loud. Raphael stopped and smiled at you “was it so hard to call for him, if you’d done that hours ago you wouldn’t be in this state, but because you made me wait and I’m having so much fun let’s make sure he gets the full message shall we” your eyes widened at what he said then flicked to the symbol on the wall. When you watched him draw it, you assumed that was how they were going to contact Lucifer. You never believed they would use your prayers to torture their brother. “interesting thought, but no that sigil is so he can’t use your prayer to find you but he can still hear you scream” Raphael said. clicking his fingers, the pain in your chest was unbearable making you believe he was making you have a heart attack, you screamed again this time for Lucifer, Cas, God anyone who could hear you.

***

Lucifer kicked in the door to Crowley’s mansion, demons came running at him only to burst into dust. Lucifer wasn’t in the mood to deal with them, he came to see Crowley and nothing was going to stop or slow him down. If Michael wanted a war he was going to get one, right now Lucifer was working on getting his army. After the first attempted apocalypse when both Michael and Lucifer were locked in the cage, Crowley had found a way to become king. To Lucifer’s annoyance a lot of demons followed Crowley, saw him as king and lost faith and respect in their creator. If he wanted a loyal army he needed Crowley. 

Crowley looked at Lucifer “you should have called Lucy, I would have baked a cake” he said sarcastically. “I’m not in the mood for jokes Crowley, I wanna make a deal and if you say no well I’ll kill you right now” Lucifer said, if it were a cartoon he’d have steam coming out of his ears. “well I see someone’s shoved a stick up your ass, what’s this deal you wish to make” Crowley said part of him not wanting to test the devils word. “I will let you keep this whole king of hell thing you have going on. In return, I want an army of no less than 3000 demons. And I want soldiers, not your Wall Street crossroad demons. I need demons to go against Michael and his army” Lucifer said not batting an eyelid.

Crowley thought about it, knowing it was one of the easiest deals he’s ever made. He could lose that amount of demons if it meant keeping hell and his title as king. “3000 is a lot of demons Lucy, but I guess I can work with that, you sure you’re willing to give up hell. A petty fight with your brother just doesn’t seem worth it. What’s really going on?” Crowley fished. Lucifer wasn’t in the mood but knew without Crowley he’d only be able you rally up around 1000 demons for his army and that wouldn’t be enough to go to war with.

With a sigh, he told Crowley about your kidnap. Part of Crowley wanted to help Lucifer, he knew you from his dealings with the Winchesters and enjoyed your company and humour. When he was the resident of the bunker’s dungeon you used to come to sit with him and just talk for while even bringing the demon king a drink of whiskey some nights. if Crowley was honest about his feelings he developed during his time on human blood he would actually call you a friend. “well I must say it’s a shame I quite like the little kitten. Okay, I’ll get you your army, it’s a deal” he finally said.

As Lucifer walked out of the mansion “brother don’t do this, I have a plan let us help you” Cas called out with the Winchesters in tow. “Cassy like I told your human pet, you’re either with me and that’s great, but if your not and try to stop me I will smite you the same way I’m going to smite Michael” Lucifer told his younger sibling. “and what’s your plan open the gates of hell and start an apocalypse there is a better way” Cas argued. Lucifer was about to make Cas vanish when he heard your voice.

your cries for help rang in his ears followed by screaming, he could hear Raphael’s laughter in the background. Another loud blood-curdling scream came. “Lucifer, Cas, Chuck someone please help me” your voice called in his head. Lucifer turned to Cas who looked terrified by the prayer he’d also heard. “if you heard any of that Castiel then you know I have to do this” Lucifer said before walking off. Dean looked at Cas, he still had a look of horror “what’s going on? What’s he talking about Cas?” he asked. cas lowered his head “they are using y/n screams and prayers to torture Lucifer, to make him angry and it’s working. they are torturing her to make Lucifer mad enough to tear the planet apart” cas said trying to think of a way to stop this and save his friend.


	4. anything to save her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can Lucifer save y/n and defeat Michael

Michael walked in smiling as another angel spoke with him. “sir word is Lucifer is in Calvary cemetery to open the gates of hell” the young looking angel said. Your heart started to race and your mind panicked. Lucifer was going to fight Michael, the world as you knew was going to end. “told you I could make him fight” you could hear him say.

Michael was on the other side of the bars. You sat there listening, trying to find anything to help yourself or Lucifer. You knew your prayers weren’t going to work after Michael had his angels place sigils around the room, it didn’t help you still didn’t know where you actually were. It had been quiet for awhile on the other side of your cell. You felt your eyes starting to close when a voice called out making your eyes open wide in hope and fear.

Lucifer’s voice called out but it was different, kind of like he was on loudspeaker on a phone. “I have an my army ready, I want you to take groups and use the residents of Lawrence as neat suits. Live their normal life I don’t want anything to look out of place in that town till I arrive” you heard him say. Arching your neck to the side, trying your hardest to see where Lucifer’s voice was coming from. You see a hand, clearly belonging to Michael, in his hand is a small gold coin one you’d seen before.

It was a magic coin used for tracking and listening into private conversations. Somehow Michael must have had on slipped I to Lucifer’s pocket. “I also want you to take a group to the naval base for trained snipers, I want them on every building on facing the battleground. I want Michael in demon sniper sights at all times, from the second he appears” you heard Lucifer order. You could hear the anger on his voice, it slightly terrified you thinking what Lucifer was already planning. The sound of metal hitting wood could be heard. “bullet’s for the snipers. i have melted down an angle blade this wont kill Micheal but it will slow him down. it can however kill my other lesser siblings” Lucifer told them. Michael ordered his angels to Kansas knowing everything Lucifer had planned he started making his countermeasures now.

You started to cry knowing Michael had the upper hand on everything Lucifer was working on. What made things worse, Micheal saw how this affected you and used it again you. he’d gloat how he was always one step head of his brother the smarter on. As Michael continued to make you listen to Lucifer you overheard an argument between Lucifer, Dean, and Cas. The Winchesters refused to help Lucifer. The thought of the only people in the world you cared about or considered family were turning their back on you,leaving you to die made you sick “we will find a different way to find her” Dean’s voice had said.

Michael looked over at you his smug arrogant grin made you want to punch him in the face. You would have if you weren’t tied down. “well it looks like Sam Winchester accepted my deal” he said proudly. you looked confused “oh that’s right i forgot to tell you. I made Sam an offer, your safe return if the and his brother just go, sit back and not stop me from killing Lucifer. I have to say they agreed to it pretty quick when i said he you die then i would deliver you to them” Micheal said.

The next morning Micheal came in, Raphael followed him in “y/n I will face Lucifer tomorrow as destined. Once my brother is dead, I will return you back to the Winchesters” he said sounding like he was the good guy in this whole messed up situation. “you don’t have to kill him, he didn’t want to fight you. He didn’t want any part of your father’s plan” you yell back.

Michael’s face turned to anger as he faced you “I do have to do this, and even if Lucifer wants to or not he has to do this too” he said. “last time when those Winchesters screwed everything up. I lost the respect of my brothers and sister. My father turned his back on me because I failed him, he stopped loving me. I’m going to put it right! By doing what I should have done in the beginning, hold a war between heaven and hell killing my brother. and now i have you Lucifer will rip my fathers planet apart to save you, however he will die with the news your last breath will be taken by my head. and because i have you the Winchesters will not get i the way this time” he told you.

You started to laugh, hissing a little as the bruises on your face hurt with the movement. “ you’re really starting a war because you think God didn’t love you, you seriously do have daddy issues don’t you! God didn’t leave you, Micky, he left you all and it was way before you attempted to kill your brother. Never heard the saying ‘the definition of insanity is doing the same thing and expecting a different result’ your daddy left because your all batshit crazy” you say at him laughing and yelling too.

Michael’s hand connected hard to your face, you could feel the blood dripping from your nose. The puddle of blood in your mouth you spat at Michael. “you don’t ever speak about my father like that” he yelled about to hit you again when another angel the younger one you had seen a day or two ago called him “there is news on Lucifer, he is sending his demons out to Kansas” she said. Michael looked at Raphael “enjoy your last day with her brother, but remember we want her alive, once Lucifer is dead. She will contain the last of his grace and I want to extract that from her before we kill her” he said once again leaving you with Raphael.

***

The town was silent, you could drop a pin and it would be heard a street over the place looked so deserted. Lucifer waltz up the road like he owned the place, like his mate wasn’t in danger like there wasn’t angles hidden all over the town ready to kill him on Michael’s orders. As he got closer to stall cemetery he started to whistle Camptown ladies sing this song. His confidence oozed as he saw Michael step out into his view “where is she Michael, I’m here…” Lucifer said clicking his fingers a couple of dozen demons came out of the surrounding buildings. Michael raised his arms, angels appeared behind him, none of the angels or demons moved, all waiting for their respected leader’s orders first.

“she’s tucked away in Zachariah’s green room getting very well acquainted with our brother Raphael,” Michael told him. The anger in Lucifer’s face broke his confident act. “but don’t worry Lucy I promise she’ll live long enough to see your death” he added. That was it Lucifer snapped and went for Michael, all around them angels and demons fought. Within minutes the small town of Lawrence was destroyed.

***  
Raphael had beaten, sliced and stabbed you for hours. Your face felt so swollen, if anyone to look at you they’d think you were having a severe allergic reaction, almost every inch of your skin was black and blue. You’d be surprised if you had any skin it’s normal colour. Your whole body hurt, each nerve burning from Raphael’s work, Alistair would have been proud of.

The sound of an alarm stopped Raphael hitting you again, instead, he took a blade pushing it through your shoulder until the tip was buried in the chair behind you. Pinning you in place. He then grabbed his archangel blade heading out of the cell to find the cause of the sound. You were feeling weaker as the seconds passed by, your vision blurred as white spots filled your eyes. The sound of fighting, grunting, and yelling sounded muffled and distant like you were underwater. You don’t know when you passed out but when you opened your eyes Dean was gently shaking you calling your name.

Dean pulled out the blade from your shoulder and starting untying you. He yelled for Cas who turned come running in, he looked roughed up and bloody from fighting. He touched your forehead stopping the bleeding. His grace was limited, meaning he could on heal the more serious injuries but you still looked black and blue. Pain still filled you as you moved but at you could move a lot more than before. You left the cell, Dean in front of you and Cas behind as you went to find Sam.

Dean ran to help his brother who was fighting an angel dressed in a smart pencil skirt suit. Another showed up, Cas pushed you out the room telling you to run as he tried telling his sibling they didn’t need to fight. You ran looking behind you falling over a body. Raphael’s vessel laid on the floor, wing-shaped scorch marks around him. You screamed at first seeing him. “y/n, it’s okay he’s gone he can’t hurt you again but we need to get you to the bunker” Dean said behind you. Cas and Sam running to catch up with you both.

You looked at the Winchesters “no!” you said low. Dean frowned while Cas looked confused “y/n your hurt Cas could only do so much we need to get you out of here before Michael sends anyone else” Sam tried to say. “no!” you said again, “I’m not going the bunker or anywhere else with you two for that matter! I’m going to Lucifer!” you say. Dean makes a noise a mix between a sigh and a growl. “it too dangerous, Lucifer is in Lawrence with Michael. He has a plan!” Dean started but you cut him off, feeling angry.

“Michael knows Lucifer’s plans he’s had him followed for days, using ways to listen in on you all and I’m not leaving him to die like you have, I cant believe you made a deal with that dick over helping Lucifer. Agreed to leave me here, which by the way was the wrong call because they plan on still killing me so you can make a deal with biggest one in the bag” you yell grabbing Raphael’s archangel blade. “so now i’m going and you can ether come and help me or go and you’ll never see me again. Castiel you take me to him now!” you say. Cas got the message walking towards you. “you really are Lucifer’s soulmate” Sam said rolling his eyes at the threat. you growled at the comment ready to argue back how half of this was their fault. Cas coughed getting your attention “I’ll take you but only so you can see he’s okay from a short distance then we go back to the bunker” he said making a small negotiation. It was the best you were getting, gripping tighter to the blade you closed your eyes waiting for Cas to teleport you to Kansas.

You got there and the place was nothing but smoke and rubble. Bodies littered the floor and blood ran through the streets like rainwater. The fight had moved from the cemetery into the centre of town. The surrounding towns were fleeing in fear, saying the residents of Lawrence had gone crazy killing each other. The sound of a building collapsing made you all look around, you saw Michael stood with his blade in his hand. You could hear him shouting telling his little brother he wasn’t going to win, he was going to die. Your eyes followed the path Michael was looking, you could see Lucifer getting up from the rubble, brushing the dust and brick from his clothes. You where relieved to see he wasn’t hurt too bad, a few cuts and bruises but he was alive. Cas tried to pull you away ready to take you back the bunker but you asked for one more minuet. 

He ran at his brother who ran at him too, their swords clashed sounding loud like thunder each time they touched. Cas had vanished, you only knew when you heard dean cursing him making you look. When you looked back at the angels, your heart dropped. Michael had Lucifer with his back to a wall, Cas looked like he was pleading with Michael. The most horrific part was the angel blade pressed on Lucifer’s chest, ready to kill him.

Your legs ran on their own, your voice cried out as you moved. Lucifer looked terrified seeing you in the middle of his war zone, screaming for you to run. Michael took this chance to get the better of Lucifer grabbing him from the wall into a headlock and smiled “you’re gonna tell how you managed to escape my prison later. However I’m glad you’re here, now you can see this in person” Michael said coldly before pushing the blade through Lucifer’s heart. A white light came from the fallen angel as he yelled out for you to run with his last breath.

An ear-piercing scream left you, you’re feeling mixed together as you watched the man you loved fall to the floor. You tried to run to him but Cas grabbed you, making you fall to your knees in his arms, your fingers burly able to touch Lucifer’s body. Michael chuckled at his work wiping Lucifer’s blood from his blade “Castiel, I told you I would defeat our brother and you still chose to side against me. Now hand the human over and I won’t bestow the same fate on you I have to Lucifer” Michael said stepping forward.

So much was happening around you, Michael was getting closer while Castiel was dragging you backward away from his brother. Lucifer was still on the floor lifeless, the sight making you sick as tears fell down your face. Sam and Dean were running to you but wasn’t close enough to get to Michael before he got to you. It was Gabriel’s voice that made you focus back to reality. “Hello brother,” he said with that knowing trickster grin. Michael stopped looking around, not expecting the sudden change in events. “Gabriel, it’s a surprise to see you here, what are you doing out of your rock you’ve been hiding in?” he asked curiously.

“I came to help out my brother” Gabe said lifting his arms out to the scene around him. “I’m glad you came to your senses Gabriel and joined me but as you can see I don’t need any help” Michael said proudly. “but he didn’t join you, he joined me for her” Lucifer said stepping out next to Gabriel, clicking his fingers a ring of holy fire surrounded Michael. You and Michael shared the same look of confusion and horror. Your body trembled as you glance at the dead Lucifer on the ground, the moment you and Michael looked at it, it started to vanish. looking back to the one stood next to Gabriel his arms open a little for you. you looked back at the blank space trying to work out what was and wasn’t real. All your life you doubted yourself over his realness and this was the worse. he was dead you had seen him die right before your eyes how could he stood there looking at you with that shit-eating grin he always wore when things went his way.

“trickster tricks and you said I could never fool you, Micky, oops l guess you were wrong again,” Gabe said proudly. You felt Cas let go of you, you ran to Lucifer as fast as you could his arms open ready. Cas and Gabe were talking with Sam and Dean. Possibly only saying hello or planning Micheal’s death but you didn’t hear them. You didn’t care, too busy holding Lucifer asking if he was real and alive still confused if anything was actually real, feeling a mix of grief and relief. Lucifer kissed you and every doubt left you knowing he was there you Lucifer. The kiss ended way too soon for your liking but he still kept his arms around you “yes am real and very much alive little angel” he told you, moving you both closer to an angry looking Michael.

You heard them talking but their words didn’t sink in, you were looking over every inch of Lucifer’s face. Still, in shock he was actually there holding you. “well I can explain that one” you heard him say. He let go of your waist but still held your hand, while his other hand moved as he explained how he’d turned the tables on Micheal.

“when I went to Crowley for my army, I saw Castiel outside waiting for me” Lucifer started explaining. “when I told him I was going ahead with your demands, you little brother showed up, holding his fingers to his lips. In his hand was a sign telling me to look in my pocket. I must say, Michael, it was clever and stupid of you to get our brother to bug me at the store car park, it ended in his death” Lucifer told him. He sounded sad that he killed his sibling but that sadness didn’t stay long as he continued with his story.

“once I found the coin I gave you false information leading you to believe I wanted to fight you. Instead, I was planning with my brothers and the Winchesters to save y/n. We knew you wouldn’t watch them if you believed they didn’t want anything to do with my version of revenge. when you offered them a deal it worked in our favour. Giving them time to set up this little fire" he said pointing to the ring trapping Michael. “Gabriel made a tricked version of me for you to fight, knowing you’d tell me where y/n was as a way to hurt me,a way to show power over me.but once you said where she was dean, Sam and Cas went to find her while Gabriel and I kept you busy.and you fell for it all Micheal” Lucifer gloated.

When Lucifer finished Michael looked full of rage. “so what you’re going to kill me now” he asked looking at his three brothers. For the first time Lucifer let go of you, your legs felt like they couldn’t hold yourself up. Lucifer got closer to the fire, an angry snarl on his face. “oh you can’t even begin to imagine the things I want to do to you brother” Lucifer said, his voice came out like a growl made by a terrifying beast. “I want to drag you in and out of every pit in hell but I have a better idea” his last five words he said happily with a twist of evil.   
Lucifer closed his eyes. For the first time since he’d been cast out of hell, he prayed to his father. Seconds later Chuck stood next to you looking at the sight before him. “f.. f… Father” Michael said you could feel his fear just from the look in his eyes. Chuck held up his hand and Michael stopped talking, putting his head down like a naughty child. “you disobeyed me, son, you kidnapped a human for your own selfish needs, started a war with your brother and responsible for the deaths of many humans and a number of your own brothers and sisters” God said looking down at Michael who had now dropped to his knees.

“father I’m sorry” Michael called out. Chuck didn’t listen to his cries “ you’re to be banished from heaven, earth and hell. you’re to be trapped in your own cage in purgatory” Chuck said clicking his fingers. The fire around Michael died into ash, more lines appeared in the ground under Michael’s feet. Once the final line connected the whole symbol started to glow. The floor began to open up and swallow Micheal, you turned your head into Lucifer’s chest, unsure when he’d started holding you again.

When Michael’s screaming stopped you looked back up. Chuck looked at you with sad eyes, “y/n, I’m sorry you went through this” he said touching your head. You could feel a small numbing feeling through your whole body, Chuck had healed you. He looked at Lucifer “I would like you to come with me, be my right-hand archangel, Michael’s place! It should have been yours anyway” he told him.

Lucifer looked up at his father with a look you couldn’t describe “you want me to come back to heaven?” he asked, a slight uncertainty in his voice like he hadn’t heard right. Chuck only nodded with a soft smile, Lucifer looked at him with a matching smile “thank you” he said. This time you let go of Lucifer, you could already feel your heart cracking watching them. Knowing you would lose Lucifer, he’d been cast out for so long. When you were a child he’d told you all he ever wanted was to be back home in heaven and now he had the chance.

You slowly started to step back away from them when Lucifer grabbed your wrist. “thank you father, it really does mean so much but I want to stay here on earth with y/n” Lucifer told Chuck, his grip on you tightening as he pulled you closer afraid his father was going to take you from him. Everyone gasped looking at the former fallen angel in shock, you included. “I think I would be better here maybe I can even try and do some good, starting now” Lucifer clicked his fingers.

The broken battlefield around you, was now how it should be, the buildings were all back together, the rivers of blood gone, clouds of black smoke and flashes of white light, left the buildings and corpses littering the ground, as angels and demons left the town completely. Lawrence was almost back to how it should be. Chuck nodded “okay then,” he said turning to face Castiel and Gabriel “I’ve been away too long time to go home” with a click of his fingers the three of them vanished and the people of Lawrence started to wake. You, Lucifer, Sam and Dean quickly left.

Back at the bunker, you sat with Lucifer, Sam and Dean had gone to get food after finding out you’d not eaten in almost a week. Michael had kept you alive with his grace he didn’t need to feed you. The last twenty minutes you’d both been silent, you clung on to him while your mind still processing what had happened. “why didn’t you go home?” you asked him. You had to ask the question had been playing in your mind since he turned God down.

“I have lost you twice already y/n, the first time when you were 14 and you thought I wasn’t real. The second time Michael kidnapped you. I wasn’t going to lose you again to heaven. I love you my little angel and I will never leave you again” he said pulling you onto his lap. His lips crashed against yours in a long overdue heated kiss. When you had to pull back to breathe, you looked at him “I love you too Lucifer” you whispered pulling him back into another kiss.

“oh hell no! Lucifer I know I said I was cool with you two, I’m not having this every time I come home” Dean joked making you blush, moving off Lucifer’s lap. After eating with the Winchesters all sat watching a movie unwinding from the last few days before you went to bed, happy to be back in your own room. 

In bed Lucifer held you in his arms telling you how hard it was knowing Michael, had you. How he wanted to burn the world piece by piece to find you. “so what made you change your mind? why didn’t you burn the world down?” you asked laughing at him. Your head was on his chest, while he traced patterns on your arm, “because Dean told me if I did as I wanted, I wouldn’t lose you because of Michael but because of me” he said. You moved a little to face him “is that when Dean gave you his approval of us?” you asked laughing. Lucifer rolled his eyes “he asked how I felt about you so I told him. He knew I meant what I said and said if you happy then he’s happy and won’t try to kill once everything with Michael was over” he joked at the end trying to take out how cheesy he sounded.

You laughed back “so what do you feel, you told Dean. tell me!” you said with puppy dog eyes. Lucifer gave a soft smile “I told him, from the first time I met you all I ever wanted to do was protect this small human, something I’d never felt before. Then when” Lucifer paused to think of the right way to say this “you went to that retreat and we lost each other, it was the worst hell imaginable, and I lived there for a lived there for millennia.”

He looked down at you, moving your hair behind your ear “when father showed me a way out the cage sending me here and I found you again, I fell in love with you, something i never thought would happen, I understood what the meaning of a soulmate is. It’s you!” he said before you could ask or say anything else he kissed you. you kiss got more heated , when you started to tug and pull at his shirt he stopped you ”as much as want to this right now we can’t, you need your sleep, my angel, we have tomorrow and every day after that for me to show you what you mean to me” he said kissing your head, pulling your body in close to him. he was right you felt shattered, you kissed him before falling asleep in his arms thinking how your once Imaginary friend is now you’re very real soulmate.

The End

Thank You For Reading


End file.
